User blog:The Amazing AmaZeMenTS/Interviewing Felice Cattercoats
Surprisingly very fun to do, this was based off of Minuette Dancer's interview. But with a little twist. Comment any questions you want to ask and I'll put them in here for Felice to answer. Ask away! Hi, Felice. So, first of all, introduce yourself. What's your name? : My name is Felice Cattercoats, daughter of Catskin. It's not a fairy famous story, as far as I can tell. You have that look of confusion that says you don't know what hex I'm talking a bout. When where you born? : Since you asked, I'd be expecting presents. Lots of them. It's August 4th, by the way. What talents or skills do you posses? : You're making me feel like a toad. Sorry, Hopper. I have no magical abilities to date, my story was never given one. I can cook very well, however after. But who needs me to cook when I have servants flying in the castle? You do realize that it's in your story to run away from the castle? : ~laughs~ Then my cooking skills will be of use! We are talking that there're herbs and cooking materials in where I run away, right? Sadly, no. But would you cook us a meal if you had the chance? : I'd never pass up a chance to show people how royally brilliant I am. Then there's all the fairy wonderlandiful praise everyone will give. When you were younger, what did you want to be? : Aside from the next Catskin, I always wanted to a fairy hexcellent chef. How many catskin clothing do you own? : Godmother, that's a hard one. A lot. Currently though, my favorite is a catskin shawl given by my father. Are you thinking of signing the Book of Legends? : It's my Legacy Year, of course I am. I don't want my story to go poof! I'll sign it. Did you receive anything this True Hearts' Day? : ~smiles innocently~ So a student at Ever After High, Minuette Dancer, has a few questions for you. : Oh! Papparazzi! Well, shoot me, then. What is your most favoritest thing ever after in the whole wide world? : Good grammar being one. But my favorite is always a new dress. Do you like dancing? If so, what style of dance do you prefer? : Dancing isn't so bad. It's a fun thing to do, actually. So, yes, I like dancing. It's even a small part of my story! I like a dance I could use my dresses in, so maybe ballroom dancing. More specifically the waltz. Would you join the cheerleaders of Ever After High? : With Faybelle Thorn over there? Oh, Godmother, no. On your opinion, who's the weirdest teacher? : Baba Yaga, no doubt. A chicken house, really? Favorite story aside from your own? : Oh, no other story passes the bar of Catskin's so, no. Of course, below my regular standards, I love the dance-themed stories. Oh, and tragedies. I guess Duchess Swan's story and Bellerina L'Danse's fit those descriptions well, don't they? Are you a fairly good storyteller? : Depends if I like the story or not. If you meant some other way, fables seem to go around faster when I know them. Are you fairy patient? : No. So, do you want this interview to end? : No, as wishing well. Imagine there was a big dragon about to roast you. What would you do? : To be logical, I'd stop imagining. Alternatively, the regular "sword-and-shield" wouldn't do me bad. Category:Blog posts